


Floof

by TurtleGalaxy



Category: Jacksepticeye and Markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, My first fanfic on this site, enjoy?, idefk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGalaxy/pseuds/TurtleGalaxy
Summary: One-shot!!!!! Jack and Mark get a little. Um. Stuck? IDEFK!!!!!!.





	

The wind howled, as two forms snuggled close to one another on the love seat. The screen before them shone bright colors, as they watched Netflix. Thunder clashed, and blinding light filled the now dark room.  
"Mark! I think tha power went out!" Said an Irishman, with greying green hair.  
Mark clutched to him tighter in an attempt to shield the smaller form from the outside storm.  
" it's gonna be fine, Jack. I'm right here, " He soothed. Soon, resistant against the raging thunder, both boys fell asleep. They slept peacefully, enjoying the heat that the other radiated, until dawn.  
Brown eyes slowly opened to reveal the sight before him. The Korean looked down and found a certain green haired cutie, drape across his body. Jack was snoring softly, drooling a little, but still adorable in the eyes of the tanned man.  
"Jack. Come on hun, get up!" Said Mark, nudging him. Icy blue eyes soon bore into chocolate brown orbs. Jack looked at him, with a stubborn and determined look on his face.  
"Why," asked Sean, " don't want ta be with me? "  
"No!!" Mark said, leaning closer to the the other hand ear.  
" I love being with you, Clover! " Mark continued. "It's just-"  
"It's just, what Merk!? " A smile started to creep into Jacks lips as he spoke.  
"It's just that I have to pee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Really badly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Jack jumped off of him and laughed as Mark rushed to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I have used this site. So please, easy on the hate. Constructive criticism is appreciated though.


End file.
